


The Size of the Fight in the Dog

by salamandelbrot



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Breathplay, Comeplay, Episode Tag, F/F, Face-Sitting, Hate Sex, Kayfabe Compliant, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Torture, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Spanking, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamandelbrot/pseuds/salamandelbrot
Summary: Sasha confronts Nia in the shower after her beatdown on the December 19, 2016 Raw.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fingalsanteater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingalsanteater/gifts).



> Happy Chocolate box! I really hope you enjoy!

Nia heard the thump of a crutch on the shower tiles and smiled to herself. Little Sasha just didn't know when she'd had enough. 

"Want some more?" She didn't turn around. She liked the idea that Sasha would know that, even naked and wet, even with Sasha carrying a weapon, Nia would never be threatened by her. 

"Yeah," snarled Sasha, grabbing Nia's arm and trying to spin her around. Nia stood her ground and chuckled as Sasha struggled to regain her balance, forced to cling to Nia for support. "Yeah, maybe I do. What you got for me?" 

Effortlessly, Nia snatched Sasha up by the hips and slammed her against the tile wall, feet dangling. "Oh, baby girl, I got more than you can handle." She watched Sasha shiver and squirm under the spray. Her grey tanktop soaked through before Nia's eyes, turning semi-transparent, showing Nia her hard little nipples. "I could do anything I want with you, any time I want." 

"And it looks like all you want is to run your mouth." Sasha tossed her head, but the sodden fuschia hair stuck to her forehead didn't go anywhere. 

Nia laughed at her and leaned forward, fastening her mouth over Sasha's right breast and letting her feel the scrape of teeth through her tank top. She expected Sasha to try to shove her off, and Nia'd let her, eventually. She'd wait just long enough to let Sasha know it wasn't up to _her_. But Sasha made no move to push her away. Apparently little Miss Boss wanted to play chicken. 

She pulled back to focus her attention on Sasha's nipple, sucking the water out of the ribbed cotton that covered it. Glancing up at Sasha's face, she saw she was biting her lower lip. Trying to keep quiet, Nia thought, and her hands tightened on Sasha's hips. It made Nia want to make her whimper, make her scream. She tongued Sasha's nipple roughly, making the material of the shirt scrape her skin, until she got her whimper. 

Then she pulled back. "Push your pants down so I can get at your pussy," she commanded. 

"You do it," said Sasha, breathless but still defiant. 

Nia looped an arm through her legs and made Sasha straddle on her forearm, holding her up against the wall with just that so she could have a hand free to slap her across the face. Sasha's head rocked with the blow. 

"What do you say, little girl?" 

"Eat me." 

Nia hit her again, heart pounding with the thrill. Even though the track pants, she could feel the heat of Sasha pressed against her forearm. "Is this how you like it?" 

Sasha sneered at her. "How? Baby slaps from some rookie too chicken to take my pants off? Nah, I don't like it like that. I like it from _champions._ " 

Snarling, Nia slung Sasha over her shoulder and yanked her pants and underwear down. She let her hands roam over the smooth, wet skin she'd exposed. Baby slaps, huh? She'd give Sasha baby slaps. 

Turning off the shower, Nia walked out with Sasha still on her shoulder. She wanted a mirror. She wanted to _see_ what she did to Sasha. If anyone else happened to walk into the locker room and see too, well, that was just fine by her. 

When she found a mirror she took a moment to admire the before picture. She looked picture perfect as usual and having tiny Sasha on her shoulder made her look like even more of a collossus, like the statue of a goddess carrying away a mortal girl as sacrifice. The harvest would be good this year, because the little Banks girl had a pretty ass for Her to despoil. Nia grinned to herself in the mirror and pumped a bicep. Oh yeah, despoil was the word. 

She slapped Sasha's ass hard and without warning, not pulling it the way she had with the blows to her face. Sasha didn't make a peep, but her feet kicked up and for a second Nia thought she'd forgotton not to struggle. That would be something, fighting and fussing after one little smack. But no such luck. Sasha stilled with what seemed like a visible effort and hung limp over Nia's shoulder. 

After that Nia didn't bother to wait. She'd spank Sasha's ass until she cried, then decide what to with her. The little body draped over her shoulder jerked with every blow. Nia could feel Sasha's ass and thighs heating up under her hand, and she could feel something else too. Sasha was so wet it was dripping down her thighs, so wet Nia could _hear_ it when she spanked her. Nia's hand was soaked and sticky and she had half a mind to make Sasha lick it clean, before Nia put her on her knees and gave her something else to lick. 

She brought her free hand up so she could spread Sasha's slit with her fingers, hold her lips open so Nia could get a good look at everything she had in the mirror. Finally she had Sasha whimpering, now that she'd exposed her pretty pussy to the cold air of the locker room and was watching it twitch. 

Nia smacked her hard. The obscene squelch and Sasha's squeal of pain were music to her ears. She lowered her hand, letting her palm and fingers drag casually over Sasha's hot skin. Sasha should get whatever she could out of that incidental contact on her clit, because Nia was more interested in spanking her hole until it wasn't just Sasha's knee that had her limping. 

"Is that all you got?" 

The only answer that deserved was another slap, and Nia gave it to her hard. Again and again. Sasha's body rocked with the blows but she took it, Nia had to admit, like a champ. She gave her arm a rest and inspected her handiwork, tracing her fingertips over Sasha's labia while she watched in the mirror. Poor little Sasha would be feeling this for days. 

Entranced by the heat and swelling she felt under her fingertips, she probed a little deeper, dipping inside Sasha. She pressed deeper and Sasha moaned, clenching around her fingers. Suddenly, Nia found hersel hyperaware of the needy throb in hee own groin, and just toying with Sasha wasn't enough. 

She walked to a bench and planted Sasha down carelessly, slamming her onto her back hard enough she could hear the breath she knocked out of her. Without waiting for Sasha to get her wind back, Nia straddled her face and knelt, sighing in pleasure and relief at the contact. 

Sasha's hands flew to her thighs but her mouth stayed closed so Nia gave Sasha's breasts a pair of sharp slaps, making them jiggle in the wet tank top. At least she could enjoy the view while little Sasha figured out what she was here for. 

"You can breathe when I'm done," Nia told her. "You like it from _champions_?" she mocked. "Well, this champion puts strawweight jabronis like you on their backs for the one-two-three." She punctuated the last with little jerks of her hips. 

With a hot, desperate moan, Sasha put her tongue to work. Apparently tough little Sasha was getting off on being put in her place, Nia thought, judging by the sweet, muffled noises stimulating her cunt and the way Sasha's legs splayed open as if to beg for more abuse on her spanked, swollen pussy. Nia noticed for the first time the little fuschia landing strip, very cute, very _enticing._

But if she leaned forward enough to get her fingers in Sasha again, she'd have to risk letting her breathe, and Nia just couldn't have that. Not until Sasha'd done her duty. She contented herself with pulling up Sasha's tank top and grabbing a scant double handful of her tits. 

"You're too little to step in the ring with me," she told Sasha, squeezing cruelly. "But I'd let you be my valet. I'd let you hold the ropes open for me and cheer me on, and then I'd take you back here and fuck you the way you need it." She didn't know if it was her words or the hands tattooing "Property of Nia Jax" across her breasts in finger shaped bruises that had Sasha moaning under her, her legs spreading wider, her hips bucking desperately on nothing. "Play with that little pussy if you're so hot for me," she said and Sasha didn't have to be told twice. Nia laughed at the speed with which Sasha's hands flew between her legs. 

Holding her folds open with one hand and working her clit with the other, Sasha was putting on quite a sexy little show. Nia rode her face with a ferocious need, the vibrations of Sasha's pretty moans pleasuring her as much as her frantically working tongue. She could feel its motions flagging though, Sasha's licking and sucking becoming more feeble the longer she was deprived of air. 

"Better finish me before you pass out, you little tease," panted Nia, pinching her nipples and pulling hard, watching appreciatively the way her breasts followed the motion, stretched up past their limits. She could already see dark bruises standing out where she'd grabbed before. 

Sasha shoved two fingers of one hand into herself, fucking herself fast and rough as she rubbed her clit with the other hand. Nia watched with lust the wet fingers pumping in and out. It must hurt, after the smacking Nia'd given her, but Sasha seemed to like hurt. Nia liked to see her hurt, that was for sure. Maybe next time Nia would lay her on her back to start with, spank Sasha's tiny little hole until it swelled closed and then fist it until it gaped. She moaned at the thought and tugged Sasha's nipples harder. 

With a muffled wail, Sasha pulled her fingers out of herself and held her lips open, fingers of her other hand still flying over her clit as she writhed and shook and squirted arc after beautiful arc into the air. The sight of it, the knowledge that she'd turned the Boss into her own decorative fuck fountain by torturing her tits and smothering her with her cunt, made Nia come with a roar. She released her vice-grip on Sasha's nipples and surged forward to catch a palm full of come. She stepped over the bench on shaky legs and turned herself around, straddling Sasha's hips this time, and painted her in come from belly to nose. 

"How's that, little girl," she growled, grabbing Sasha by the hair with her come stained hand and yanking her up to loom over her, "you like it like _that_?" 

Sasha licked her lips clean with a satisfied hum, fearless eyes on Nia's. "Oh yeah. Yeah, that's more like it." A wicked grin spread across her face. "You got potential, _rookie_." 

Nia gave her one more slap across the face, one for the road, and stood up to get dressed. The battle may be over, but now the war was on.


End file.
